


Bodiless

by nozoelis



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Spoilers, ai the somnium files spoilers, commission, dub con at the beginning, handjob, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: “¿Ves? No era tan difícil responder”, canturrea. “Has usado mi cuerpo durante bastante tiempo, Date… Dime, ¿lo has cuidado bien?”Este vuelve a asentir y Saito asiente, encantado.“Cuéntame, han sido seis años sin este cuerpo… ¿Para qué lo has usado? ¿Te has metido en alguna pelea, cuántos golpes has recibido? ¿Has tenido sexo con este cuerpo?”, se detiene por un segundo y se gira a mirarlo. “¿Te has tocado con este cuerpo, Date?”
Relationships: Date Kaname/Sejima Saito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Bodiless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForCrimsonAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForCrimsonAir/gifts).



> hola hola, mag al aparato!! tengo muchas cosas que decir de este fic, así que vamos por partes
> 
> lo primero de todo, gracias a nero por esto!! me pidió un fic horny de date/saito y aquí estoy para servir. espero q te guste baby gracias confiar en mí (y hacer q escriba nsfw después de meses)
> 
> gracias a dani por corregírmelo y ayudarme en momentos de duda JAJAAJ tienes más paciencia q un santo baby ilysm
> 
> also este es el primer fic q escribo del aitsf? y es algo cursed? me gusta

* * *

**9\. No one is good or bad, but if you want, I'm the bad one.**

La cuenca del ojo izquierdo le palpita de forma dolorosa hasta el interior del cráneo, llegando a ser insoportable. Lo nota húmedo y pegajoso, adhiriéndose a lo largo de su mejilla. El olor ferroso de la sangre le revuelve el estómago, y aunque la bilis le quema la garganta, consigue contenerla. Abre despacio los ojos, los párpados nunca le habían pesado tanto como hasta ahora.

Oscuridad. Su ojo izquierdo no está ahí, no ve nada. Aprieta los dientes mientras que su ojo derecho se adapta a la luz. Registra rápidamente la habitación y recuerda cómo ha acabado ahí.

Saito. La máquina Psync. Todo lo que le ha contado antes de intercambiar sus cuerpos.

Asume que ha sido el otro quien le ha arrancado el ojo para llevar a cabo el proceso. Las fuerzas van a fallarle en cuanto se levante, es absolutamente consciente de ello, pero igualmente intenta moverse. Tiene que detenerle, tiene que salvar a Iris y a Hitomi…

Pero su cuerpo no se levanta del asiento. Busca frenético la causa y descubre que los cierres de sus extremidades no se han abierto. Mueve los brazos y las piernas con la mayor fuerza que consigue reunir, pero no consigue nada más aparte de un ruido metálico. Entonces lo oye.

 _Slurp_.

El sonido le causa un escalofrío, recordándole que no se encuentra solo en la habitación. Gira lentamente el cuello hasta encontrar a Saito -en el que durante seis años había sido su cuerpo- sosteniendo entre los dedos algo que le llegaba hasta dentro de la boca. Le está mirando fijamente, y cuando descubre que le está mirando, el rubio sonríe de una forma siniestra que le eriza el vello de los brazos. Este, sin romper el contacto visual con Date, abre la boca y saca la lengua.

La bilis vuelve a subirle a la boca, pero esta vez no puede contenerla.

Es su ojo izquierdo.

Escucha la risa cruel del otro, aunque no le presta atención. La cabeza le da vueltas y es incapaz de pensar con claridad. Tiene que conseguir escapar, tiene que salir de ahí como sea y cuanto antes.

“¡Date!”, dice el otro mientras se acerca hasta donde se encuentra. “Qué maravilla haber recuperado nuestros cuerpos, ¿no lo crees así? Jamás me había sentido tan bien como hasta ahora.”

El moreno le mira con desprecio, logrando que Saito rompa a reír de nuevo. “Suéltame”, responde casi escupiendo las palabras.

Saito se encoge de hombros, negando con la cabeza mientras suspira de forma melodramática.

“Date, Date… ¿Tanta prisa tienes para marcharte? Te recuerdo que Hitomi e Iris siguen vivas, no tienes de que preocuparte”, dice mientras rodea la máquina Psync hasta regresar a su lado, acercándose peligrosamente a su oído. “Aún podemos conocernos mejor, ¿no crees? Tenemos tiempo.”

Date se queda en silencio. Sabe que provocarle no va a servir de nada, y además sigue atado. Tiene todas las de perder en caso de intentar algo, así que su única opción por ahora es seguirle el juego.

“Soy el malo, ¿verdad?”, pregunta con lástima fingida Saito. “Los policías siempre habéis necesitado un culpable, aunque este sea inocente… ¡Dios me libre de no haber cometido todos estos crímenes! No me malinterpretes, volvería a hacerlo… Pero yo no creo en la moral, Date”, murmura mientras se quita los guantes manchados de sangre. “Supongo que a tus ojos soy el malo, ¿verdad? Bien, no me importa, yo seré el malo de los dos; después de todo, he sido yo quien mató a Manaka con este cuerpo.”

Sin tener tiempo para prepararse siquiera, Saito le agarra de un mechón de pelo y tira fuertemente de él hacia delante. Su cara está a unos centímetros de la suya, si se concentra siente el aliento del otro en sus labios.

“¿Te parece bien la idea, Date?”, le pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona y un brillo en los ojos que no acaba de reconocer. “¡He dicho que si te parece bien, joder!”

Date no tarda en asentir. El otro vuelve a sonreír y le suelta el pelo.

“¿Ves? No era tan difícil responder”, canturrea. “Has usado mi cuerpo durante bastante tiempo, Date… Dime, ¿lo has cuidado bien?”

Este vuelve a asentir y Saito asiente, encantado.

“Cuéntame, han sido seis años sin este cuerpo… ¿Para qué lo has usado? ¿Te has metido en alguna pelea, cuántos golpes has recibido? ¿Has tenido sexo con este cuerpo?”, se detiene por un segundo y se gira a mirarlo. “¿Te has tocado con este cuerpo, Date?”

Este nota la sangre hormigueándole las mejillas antes de asentir despacio. Saito rompe a reír.

“¡Oh, Date! Cuéntame, ¿cómo te sentiste?”, el moreno observa como el rubio vuelve a acercarse a él, rozando con la yema de los dedos el pecho desnudo de la camisa entreabierta. “¿Era muy diferente de tu polla? Voy a confesártelo, apenas he tenido tiempo de disfrutar de tu cuerpo… Pero como te he dicho, tenemos tiempo, ¿verdad? Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena.”

Date le mira con frialdad e intenta zafarse de las constricciones que le tienen aprisionado.

“Ni se te ocurra tocarme”, murmura entre dientes. Saito lo mira con desaprobación.

“No es justo que tú conozcas mi cuerpo tan bien pero no yo el tuyo, ¿no crees?”, susurra mientras le desabrocha los botones de la camisa hasta dejar su torso desnudo.

Conseguido su objetivo, Saito le recorre el pecho entero con los dedos, enredándolos en el vello y rozando casi con delicadeza los pezones. Cuando los nota más duros por fin se relame los labios y los aprisiona entre el pulgar y el índice, logrando hacer que un pequeño gemido ronco escapase de la garganta de Date.

“No… no me toques…”, vuelve a advertirle este. Saito hace caso omiso y se acerca a su cuello, mordiéndolo con fuerza sin previo aviso. El aire se queda atrapado en los pulmones de Date y Saito lo nota, sonriendo contra su piel. Sigue oliendo a la colonia barata que se había echado.

Sigue lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de Date, ronroneando suavemente cuando este gime de forma involuntaria. Su mano derecha sigue acariciando allá donde pasa, deteniéndose más de la cuenta en su pezón. Baja despacio, sin prisa alguna, hasta su clavícula, y de allí deja un reguero hasta su pezón izquierdo. Lo aprisiona con los labios y, sin miramientos, su lengua juguetea con este hasta que Date empieza a respirar más fuerte y sus gemidos más frecuentes y guturales.

“¿Ves, Date?”, murmura con los labios aún pegados a su pezón. “No hay nada de malo en dejarse llevar.”

Antes de que este pueda protestar, la calidez de la boca de Saito desaparece de su hinchado pezón y se posa en su boca. Los labios de este, extraños, impactan contra los suyos con un hambre feroz. Saito le muerde el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que le hace sangre, pero por algún motivo no le importa. Su mente está nublada por la lujuria, la confusión y el dolor palpitante de su ojo izquierdo.

Solo quiere más.

Entreabre los labios y Saito gruñe un poco cuando por fin su lengua puede abrirse paso dentro de la boca de él, encontrando la de Date y jugueteando con ella. El beso se vuelve más profundo y la cabeza le empieza a dar vueltas a Date.

Cuando Saito rompe el beso, Date está respirando con dificultad y completamente sonrojado. Saito sonríe y vuelve a besarle de nuevo, gimiendo ambos a la vez en cuanto sus lenguas se encuentran de nuevo. La mano de Saito desciende hasta agarrar con fuerza el bulto que se ha formado en los pantalones de Date, haciendo que este se sobresalte. Aún contra sus labios, el rubio sonríe.

Se separa un poco de él y le roza con la mano el bulto por encima del pantalón, haciendo que Date gima casi dolorosamente.

“Tócame”, implora con la voz pendiente de un hilo. “Por favor.”

Saito se relame los labios sin detener el movimiento de su mano.

“Mírate, antes me amenazabas para que no te tocase, ¿y ahora me ruegas que lo haga? Eres patético, Date”, dice mientras vuelve a agarrarle con fuerza. Date suelta un pequeño gritito y arquea la espalda. “¿Qué pensaría Hitomi si te viese? ¿Qué pensaría Iris?”

Date es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en lo mucho que le duele la polla aprisionada en su pantalón aún. Al infierno con lo que Hitomi pudiese pensar, solo necesita que le baje la bragueta y le toque. Por Dios.

“S-Saito”, murmura torpemente Date. “Me da igual el resto, solo quiero que me toques. Por favor, estoy al límite.”

Saito levanta las manos, simulando rendirse a sus deseos.

“¿Quién soy yo para negarme, pues?”

Con mucha lentitud, haciendo que Date gruñera y profiriese todo tipo de amenazas, Saito le desabrocha el pantalón y le baja la bragueta. Mirando a Date para que le ayudase, consigue bajarle el pantalón y la rompa interior hasta las rodillas.

En cuanto la erección de Date se ve liberada, este casi llora. Saito le mira a los ojos, viéndolos nublados de lujuria, antes de cogerle la polla con la mano y empezar a masturbarle. Date, habiendo perdido ya toda la dignidad, no reprime ya sus gemidos. La hinchazón le duele y la mano conocedora de Saito es lo único que consigue aliviarle. Grita su nombre cuando su otra mano le acaricia los cojones y se retuerce bajo las ligaduras cuando le toca el prepucio.

“Saito”, logra articular con los dientes apretados. “Voy… voy a correrme pronto.”

Este asiente sonriendo, aumentando la velocidad del ritmo hasta llevarle a las puertas del infierno el mismo. Date no quiere pensar, no quiere reconocer lo bajo que ha caído, que se ha entregado al más puro instinto animal. Simplemente se deja llevar hasta que el orgasmo le sobrecoge y nota su propio semen en su pecho.

Saito recoge un poco con el dedo y se lo lleva a la boca, mirándole a los ojos mientras su lengua recorre de arriba a abajo su propio dedo.

“Creo que tu cuerpo y yo hemos congeniado”, dice con sarna.

Date agradece estar tumbado, pues las piernas le flaquean y sabe que acabaría en el suelo de bruces. Ya no nota los grilletes reteniéndole, pero no se siente capaz de moverse. Ahora que ha vuelto a la tierra, la enorme humillación que siente se le clava en todos los poros de su cuerpo y se esconde debajo de su piel, quemándole como la peor de las ponzoñas. Ha dejado que aquel asesino sin escrúpulos, aquel que había destrozado tantas vidas -incluyendo la suya-, dejara que le tocara, y lo peor de todo, es que lo ha disfrutado. No tiene ningún derecho de mirar a nadie a la cara ahora, no después de esto. Ha cavado su propia tumba.

La risa de Saito inunda la habitación.

“Llámame si quieres repetir.”

**Author's Note:**

> si queréis un fic como este contactadme en mi twitter! @iadymaria


End file.
